


honey, honey (how you thrill me)

by bevioletskies



Series: fic prompts & drabbles [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevioletskies/pseuds/bevioletskies
Summary: "To put it nicely...these monarchs have a bit of a taste for unique individuals.""And by ‘unique’, you mean - ""You.""And by ‘taste’, you mean - ""...sexual interest." Gamora smiled apologetically. "What can I say? A man of your reputation is somehow more desirable than he should be,Star-Lord."(Anonymous fic prompt: Peter is the honeypot for a mission gone wrong + jealous and badass Gamora)





	honey, honey (how you thrill me)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_ and _Avengers: Infinity War_. Fic title is from the song [Honey, Honey](https://open.spotify.com/track/2KgGzC2tP6DYbatyvdap3O?si=8_RF-5WKTj6NxmgtuX8ISg) by ABBA.

“We have a message from the Nova Corps. They’ve got a job for us,” Gamora announced one morning at the crack of dawn, striding into the Benatar’s kitchen on a mission for a cup that wasn’t suspiciously foggy.

“Mornin’ to you too,” Peter said affectionately, reaching over to squeeze her waist. “What kind of job?”

“Diplomacy.” Gamora started poking around in the sink. “We really need to remind Groot to wash his own dishes.”

“Aw, those are the most boring kind,” Peter grumbled, leaning against the counter. He yawned, unable to help himself. “But I guess we can’t say no, can we?”

“Do _you_ want to say no to twenty-five thousand units?” Gamora replied, smirking. Peter’s eyes widened in surprise.

“And suddenly, I’m awake,” he said, grinning mischievously in return. “So what do we gotta do?”

“Convince a brother-sister pair of self-absorbed monarchs with too many weapons on their hands to sell them to us instead of the Baluurian militia. At least, we better, or we may have an intergalactic war to deal with instead,” she replied, stepping directly in front of Peter. She stood on her toes, reaching around his head to open the cabinet behind him in search of a clean mug, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her middle to keep her steady.

“That don’t sound so bad. There’s gotta be a catch,” Peter reasoned.

Gamora winced in anticipation, closing the cabinet door and lowering herself back down so she and Peter were at eye level. “To put it nicely...these monarchs have a bit of a taste for unique individuals.”

“And by ‘unique’, you mean - ”

“You.”

“And by ‘taste’, you mean - ”

“...sexual interest.” Gamora smiled apologetically. “What can I say? A man of your reputation is somehow more desirable than he should be, _Star-Lord_.”

“Hey,” he chuckled, then frowned when he realized the implications. “Wait, so I gotta bat some eyelashes in the direction of these people so they don’t start a war? All just ‘cos, what, I’m a half-Celestial who don’t even got his powers anymore?”

“Basically,” Gamora admitted. “But you have to be careful. The whole situation is more delicate than I’m making it sound. Besides, if our relationship was known to the public - ”

“Oh god, your sister would come back just so she could staple my face to my - ”

“Exactly.” Gamora patted him on the chest in reassurance. “I’ll keep an eye out for you, Peter, but don’t worry about offending my sensitivities. I trust you, both as my leader _and_ my boyfriend. Do what you have to do, and I won’t hold anything against you. So...what should we tell the Nova Corps?”

Peter gritted his teeth, sighing. “Tell ‘em we’re on our way.”

* * *

Of all the Guardians, Rocket especially seemed to take delight in the nature of the mission once it was explained to him, snickering gleefully in the co-pilot’s seat the whole way there. “Who knew you were such a commodity, Quill?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I was super popular with the - sorry, Gamora,” Peter said sheepishly, sinking into his seat. He didn’t need to look her way to know she was glaring daggers at him. “You’re the most incredible woman in the galaxy and I - ”

“Save it, Peter,” she interrupted with a sigh, waving him off. “Mantis, can you read the brief again?”

“Lord Araki and Lady Aelsa rule over the richest region of Protaris,” Mantis recited diligently, scrolling down the screen. “The Protar are known for indulging in state-of-the-art technology, luxury goods, and weaponry, but do not engage in war themselves. Lady Aelsa recently met and befriended a Baluurian senator who is known to favor war over negotiation, and she wants to sell weapons to their militia in exchange for drilling rights to their mines, which produce rare gemstones that are most often sought after for jewelry.”

“So this idiot wants to start a war so she can have a pretty necklace?” Rocket snorted. “And I thought _Quill_ made a stupid trade when he sold one of our spare engine batteries for playing cards.”

“They were Terran _baseball_ cards, and I hadn’t seen any of ‘em in twenty-eight years!” Peter said defensively.

“Those men were hardly worth admiring, Quill,” Drax protested. “Why would you want to fight with wooden bats? They’re flimsy and would break instantly upon impact!”

“Baseball isn’t about fighting - oh, forget it,” Peter muttered. “Go on, Mantis.”

“Nova Prime claimed that both Lord Araki and Lady Aelsa are big fans of us, especially Peter,” Mantis continued with an impish grin. “So she recommended that Peter should charm them into selling the weapons to us instead by claiming we can give them access to the Nova records in return.”

“Because if there’s anything Lord Araki loves more than luxury goods, it’s intel on his rivals,” Gamora added, eyes narrowing a little at the smug-looking portrait on the screen in front of her. “We won’t _really_ be giving them anything valuable, just false hope, and the Corps officers will take care of the conflict in Baluur long before Lady Aelsa talks to the senator again.”

“As long as we aren’t liable for anything that happens after that,” Peter said, shuddering. “We don’t need a repeat of what happened when we accidentally crossed Queen Veranke.”

“That was mostly _your_ fault!” Rocket exclaimed.

“I am Groot,” Groot mumbled in agreement, barely looking up from his tablet.

“Lean back, Groot, you’re too close to the screen,” Gamora scolded. He scoffed in return.

“I’d like to point out that it was _Drax_ that knocked the statue over, I just happened to be standin’ next to it - ”

“We are arriving!” Mantis interrupted quickly. Gamora huffed out a sigh of relief, rubbing at her temples.

Lord Araki and Lady Aelsa’s estate wasn’t the most extravagant place the Guardians had ever visited - the Sovereign planet still came to mind - but it was certainly ostentatious, decked out in rich mahogany wood and ivory columns, silky tile floors and beautiful damask walls. They were greeted by a butler and led into an old-fashioned parlor room, and were politely asked to sit on a plush fainting couch while they waited.

“Imagine needing a ceiling this tall!” Rocket exclaimed in awe, his voice resonating off the walls. “They wanna grow trees in here or somethin’?” Groot glanced around the room before shrugging and turning back to his device.

“I guess I should do most of the talking, right?” Peter mumbled to Gamora, squeezing her hand briefly, more to reassure himself than anything else.

“I have a feeling you’re the _only_ one they want to talk to. Inviting the rest of us was a formality,” Gamora whispered back, eyeing the fanciful portraits hanging over the fireplace with derision. “From what I’ve read, they’re more clever than they look. If you’re too obvious, if you talk about the Baluurian deal right away, we’ll be in far more trouble than necessary.”

“C’mon, knowing you? You’ve already got five different exit strategies planned out in that badass brain of yours,” Peter said, tapping her affectionately on the forehead. Gamora couldn’t help but grin in return, leaning into the touch. At the sound of heels clacking against the floor, however, she quickly withdrew her hand from his and lifted her head before they could see.

“Guardians!” They all winced at the sheer volume; it wasn’t surprising that they were hearing their hosts before seeing them. Two individuals came gliding into the room, grinning bright, toothy grins. Their skin was a pale lavender color, their hair rendered in deep plum, and their eyes were blindingly violet; even their _clothes_ were purple, heavy ornate robes with gold trim. They were both quite tall, as tall as Peter, with strikingly angular faces and long limbs. The woman, presumably Lady Aesla, extended her hand first. “It’s an honor to receive you in our humble abode.”

They all got to their feet, taking turns to shake hands with them both. “It’s an honor to be here, Lady Aelsa, Lord Araki,” Peter said, smiling easily. “We’ve heard so much about the great work you’ve been doing here on Protaris. The, uh, the education initiative that you funded last month, with that big charity ball? _Inspired_.”

Lady Aelsa trilled in delight. “Well, aren’t you a charmer?” she said, beaming. “It’s a shame, if I knew you knew of _us_ , I would have invited you. It really was quite fabulous - we had performers come all the way from Klyntar, and a drink fountain that went all the way to the ceiling filled with rare Majesdanian wine. No expenses were spared!”

“How about the education initiative?” Gamora asked. “How much money went into _that_?”

Lady Aelsa blinked. “What’s that, hon?” Gamora had to bite her lip to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“You’ll be joining us for dinner tonight, won’t you?” Lord Araki said lightly. “I hope you don’t mind, we’ve invited plenty of our friends - or perhaps I should be more modest, they’re just acquaintances, really - who are also _huge_ fans of your work.”

“That sounds great. I love meeting new people,” Peter said cheerfully, and at least _that_ wasn’t too much of a falsehood. Gamora had a feeling that otherwise, they would _all_ have to lie through their teeth to get through the rest of the evening. “Who should we be expecting?”

“We can’t spoil all the fun now, can we, Mister Quill?” Lord Araki teased. “But we’ll give you a tour of the estate in the meantime, and then we’ll take you to the guest quarters so you can freshen up before dinner.” Gamora and Rocket silently exchanged dubious looks behind Peter’s back.

The tour was surprisingly much more pleasant than anticipated, and Gamora felt slightly guilty for having judged the siblings so harshly. They were a little vapid, sure, but they seemed to have good intentions, though going by their dealings with the Baluurian senator, they weren’t the best with realizing long-term consequences. It turned out that Lady Aelsa wanted to use the gemstones to open manufacturing plants in the poorer areas of Protaris and stimulate the job economy (“With a living wage, of course!” Lord Araki had interjected. “We can’t have our citizens going cold and hungry. Our economists are studying the areas now to understand what sort of resources they’re currently lacking.”). That, Gamora could definitely admire.

Near the end of the tour, Lady Aelsa pulled Gamora a little ways away from the rest of the group as Lord Araki continued on leading them through the gardens. “You’ve been such an inspiration to me, Gamora,” Lady Aelsa murmured almost shyly. “I read about you...your dark past...oh, I couldn’t ever survive such an ordeal. But you’re strong, aren’t you? And brave, _so_ brave.”

“I don’t know about that,” Gamora replied modestly. “But thank you, Lady Aelsa.”

“Beautiful, too,” Lady Aelsa continued, threading her fingers through Gamora’s dark hair. “It’s a wonder Mister Quill hasn’t tried to snatch you up for himself. I know _I_ would if I had the chance.”

“That sounds violent…’snatching’,” Gamora said slowly. “Besides, I think being in a relationship in our line of work can be messy.”

“I can imagine,” Lady Aelsa said sympathetically. “Gosh, I’d be worried just trying to protect the universe with my brother by my side. He’s a sensitive soul, you know? And if I had to work alongside a lover...well, I wouldn’t be able to take my eye off them without constantly wondering if they were okay.”

Gamora swallowed. Yes, she and Peter had plenty of moments like that, and it wasn’t pleasant to dwell on them. “I worry about Peter regardless of our relationship to each other. I worry about _all_ of them.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it, honey,” Lady Aelsa said worriedly. “I’m sure you do. And I suppose you think I’m a bit of a coward, hiding behind money and nice things, throwing it at other people to make _them_ solve the world’s problems.”

Gamora softened, patting her arm. “We do what we can with what we have. I’m glad you use your resources for good, Lady Aelsa. There are plenty out there who don’t.”

“This house was our father’s,” Lady Aelsa sighed, gesturing around them. “He was your typical wealthy man - all he wanted was to have it all to himself. In fact, we grew up with far more servants and luxuries than you see here. I would sell it, move into something that doesn’t require so much maintenance, but as much as I despised my father’s values, there’s too much sentiment here, you know? And Araki, he’s a nostalgic man.”

“So is Peter,” Gamora said, glancing up ahead. She could see the two of them conversing by the fountain, with Araki smiling as Peter was probably recounting some dramatic story of one of their past missions. Gamora turned away before her fondness for him became obvious, now that she was witnessing Lady Aelsa’s startlingly strong perception firsthand. “Should we head back now?”

* * *

“You and Lady Aelsa seemed pretty cozy,” Peter teased once the Guardians were alone in their respective rooms. “Should _you_ be the one to swing her instead?”

“If necessary,” Gamora shrugged, sinking onto her bed. Though they weren’t staying overnight, the siblings had been kind enough to set them up in the guest quarters for some privacy, dividing them into pairs. Neither seemed too fazed by Peter and Gamora wanting to share a room. “She mentioned it was a shame you haven’t, quote, ‘snatched me up for yourself’.”

“Did she now?” Peter smirked, walking over to stand between Gamora’s legs. He leaned down so they were eye-to-eye, his nose barely brushing against hers. “I have to agree. What was I thinking?”

“I don’t _ever_ know what you’re thinking, so you tell me,” Gamora murmured, winding her arms around Peter’s neck.

“I’m thinkin’...that you’re one of the best things that ever happened to me.” Peter kissed her deeply, bending slightly so he could wrap his arms around her middle. Before he could lower her onto her back, though, maybe take things a little further, Gamora reluctantly broke the kiss.

“And you for me. But unfortunately, we’re going to have to pretend otherwise for the next few hours, aren’t we?” The corners of her mouth quirked upwards in mirth as she slowly unwound her legs from where she had hooked them around his waist. “So don’t get any ideas, Peter.”

He groaned, taking a step back. “Fine, fine. I’ll keep my hands to myself. But I feel like we should be worried about the other people showing up. How do we know they aren’t gonna try to persuade her in some other direction?”

“We don’t,” Gamora said simply, leaning back onto her hands. “So you’ll have to do what you do best - improvise.”

Another hour passed before the Guardians made their way into the formal dining room, wearing their best clothes (in Drax’s case, this meant pants _without_ cargo pockets) and tightest smiles. Hand-shaking and stilted greetings commenced soon after, with Gamora noting that most of the siblings’ guests were politicians and social elite, the kind that didn’t get invited to Nova Corps events very often because of one scandal or another. In other words, outcasts that were desperate to become part of the in-crowd, just like Aelsa and Araki.

“Alright, now that we’re actually seeing ‘em - you worried about any of these people?” Peter muttered under his breath once the Guardians took their seats.

“More concerned about our own safety if Aelsa and Araki see through _us_ ,” Gamora whispered back, her eyes scanning down the line. “Don’t charm them _too_ much.” Instead of cracking another joke, Peter instead patted her reassuringly on the leg.

“Do you two have a secret you’d like to share with the rest of us?” Lord Araki called from the head of the table.

Peter withdrew his hand before anyone could see. “Just discussing our plans for the weekend,” he replied lightly. “Nova Prime’s expecting us on Xandar for some meetings. Regulations, jurisdiction, boring stuff.”

“Oh, I imagine you all must live _very_ exciting lives,” one of the bright-eyed socialites gushed. “I’m a little embarrassed to admit this, but I do love following the stories of all your adventures whenever I can.”

“It’s not glamorous work, you know,” Gamora warned. “The news articles like to cover our ‘cleanest’ jobs, the kind that don’t hurt anyone or anything. It’s when there are casualties that the cracks start to show, but never in the public eye.”

The others started to look vaguely uncomfortable, exchanging nervous glances as they spooned soup into their mouths without another word. Lady Aelsa, however, smiled encouragingly. “It’s a blessing to have you around, Guardians. Believe me, I’m a supporter of the Nova Corps and the other forces out there, but there’s something so...grounded about you. Something real. You know what I mean?”

“Oh sure, if you mean that I literally eat dirt when my rocket boots malfunction sometimes,” Peter said jokingly, and the entire table laughed. “But seriously, glad we can be of service. We all were going through some difficult stuff before we met, and even though we’re still strugglin’ now, we got each other. Couldn’t ask for a better team.” There was a brief pause as the Guardians smiled at each other - even Rocket looked genuinely moved - before another dinner guest cut in.

“Doesn’t it get tedious, though, having to check in with the Corps? I’ve had a little run-in or two with them before, and they seem _so_ strict,” he drawled.

“They mean well,” Peter shrugged. “And we have a good relationship with ‘em, not about to mess up a good thing.” His eyes briefly flickered over to Araki. “Y’know, they trust us enough to give us access to some pretty interesting stuff.”

“Like what?” Lord Araki asked immediately.

“Records, secrets. Can’t share it unless you’re part of their circle, unfortunately,” Peter said, winking. Araki’s breath hitched a little in response. Aelsa audibly sighed in admiration.

“We _must_ know how to get into that circle, then,” yet another socialite declared. “Won’t you tell us, Mister Quill?”

“They’re picky folk, the Nova Corps,” Peter hedged, twirling his spoon around the empty bowl. “You’d have to do something pretty massive to get their attention. The _right_ kind of massive, of course.”

“You tease us, Mister Quill,” Lord Araki said, chuckling.

Peter tilted his head consideringly, his eyes flickering back and forth between the siblings. “Oh, I can do a _lot_ more than that.” Gamora squirmed in her seat as both Aelsa and Araki’s eyes darkened with desire.

The rest of dinner passed by with relative ease, the conversation moving more towards the Guardians’ many missions and mishaps, mostly stories of Peter’s greatest accomplishments, some of which they had to re-word as to not allude to his and Gamora’s relationship. After all, many of his successes were in tandem with hers, many of his motivations stemmed from his desire to keep her safe. Many of their most dangerous jobs were immediately followed with them crawling into bed together for days, curling around each other as if to reassure themselves that the other was still alive, still healthy, still happy.

After dessert was served, Lord Araki called the entire group into the lounge for drinks, insisting everyone get comfortably tipsy before leaving the estate for the night. Wordlessly, Gamora motioned for Peter to position himself in the large, cushy armchair by the fireplace, best suited for intimate conversation away from the rest of the group. Not two minutes after Peter settled in, she was proven right, as Lord Araki sank down into the chair opposite him.

“You look lonely over here, Mister Quill,” he said. “But you seem like the type to enjoy conversation.”

“Nothing’s better than booze and good company, and it looks like I’m getting both,” Peter replied, holding up his glass. Lord Araki smiled, pleased.

“Forgive me if I’m pressing too far, but I’m so fascinated by what you said, about the Nova Corps,” Lord Araki simpered. “You see, Aelsa and I aren’t taken very seriously by the higher-ups. They think us fanciful and shallow, our reputation built on money and parties. But we have ambition, you see, and having these kinds of connections, they really _will_ benefit our people.”

“I hear you,” Peter said, feeling genuinely sympathetic for them. He knew what it was like to have a reputation that entered the room before he did. “You know, there’s a couple things I bet you could do to get in their good books.”

“Tell me,” Lord Araki said, enchanted. He leaned forward, draping himself over the armrest like a child listening to a bedtime story.

“Don’t do things for publicity,” Peter replied simply. “They can smell a good ol’ PR campaign right away. You think they’d give a crap about the Guardians if all we did was go around saving people’s pets to get our picture in the paper? It’s about _real_ sacrifice, _real_ consequences. Not saying you gotta risk your lives like we do, but little fluff pieces don’t get you nowhere.”

“I see,” Lord Araki hummed thoughtfully, glancing across the room at his sister.

“And make a real stance. Somethin’ to fight for,” Peter continued. “You wanna be about the environment? Cut back on land development. You wanna be about education? Improve the school systems. You wanna be about peace? Don’t be a part of war.”

“Peace,” Lord Araki said slowly like he’d never heard the word before. “What are you suggesting, Mister Quill?”

Peter smiled. _Bingo_. “Look, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but I know Protaris’s got a whole lotta weapons they ain’t using right now. They end up in the wrong hands, and the whole universe could be at risk - _again_. Do the right thing with ‘em, Lord Araki. Give them to something or some _one_ who’ll use them responsibly.”

“Like you?” Lord Araki leaned in even closer, the violets of his eyes growing more and more intense with every move.

“Exactly like me,” Peter murmured, grinning. “You’ve read the stories, you know we’re decent people. Let us free you of the burden of ownership, and I bet the Nova Corps will reward you _just_ the way you like.”

“You’ve gone and twisted my arm, Mister Quill,” Lord Araki said, breathless. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a bit of a charmer?”

“I’ve been told,” Peter teased. Before Araki could make his last move, the _click-clack_ of heels against wood startled them out of their intense gaze. They both turned and looked up.

“Won’t you give me a minute with Mister Quill, Araki? I have _so_ much to ask him about,” Lady Aelsa said, reaching over to fuss at Lord Araki’s collar. He scowled, swatting her hand away and disappearing back into the crowd without another word. Triumphant, she sat in her brother’s place. “I hope he wasn’t too much of a nuisance. I love him dearly, but he’s emotional, that one.”

“I could say the same about myself,” Peter admitted with a laugh. “What did you want to ask me, Lady Aelsa?”

Instead of replying right away, though, she leaned in closer. Unlike her brother, there was something far more skeptical in her gaze, far more considering. Finally, she leaned back and said cooly, “How long have you and Gamora been romantically involved, and were you ever planning on telling us?”

Peter froze. “I...didn’t catch that, sorry, could you - ”

“Don’t bat your eyelashes at me, Mister Quill, it’s written all over both of your faces,” Lady Aelsa hissed. “I saw you pull your hand away from hers when we first came into the room, touch her leg at the beginning of dinner. I see the way you look at each other, how dewy-eyed you both get. Not to mention the fact that you’re sharing a room, _and_ she’s been staring at you ever since my brother sat down, and hasn’t looked away since.” Peter whipped around to see Gamora stood at the opposite end of the room, watching them with a steely-eyed coldness that he only ever saw when she was truly upset. “So tell me again, Mister Quill, how long have you been together, and were you going to tell us?”

He turned back, sighing. Being optimistic about a mission never seemed to get him anywhere. “Two years, and...no,” he admitted. “Our relationship isn’t public for a lot of reasons, okay, it wasn’t like we were only out to trick you guys. We’ve both got people after us, and if they knew the kind of leverage they could get out of one of us by hurting the other? Just...oh, man.”

“You’ve hurt my brother by making him believe there was a chance.” Lady Aelsa drew to her full height, glaring at him. “And for that, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. _All_ of you.”

“Lady Aelsa, please, just - ” Peter felt someone’s fingers grasp tightly onto his shoulder. He let out a startled cry, turning around to stare into the face of what he presumed was one of their guards, a broad, intimidating man in uniform whose muscles put Drax to shame. “Hey, uh, this has been a huge misunderstanding - _whoa_ \- ”

He was promptly flung across the room, crashing into a side table and scattering its contents, his head slamming into the floor. Gamora immediately jumped into action, reaching for her switchblade and running to his side. “Peter!” she cried. Two more guards advanced on her, blocking her way, but she made quick work of them by knocking them out. She turned to see more coming her way, with Lady Aelsa and Lord Araki stood by the fireplace together, arms folded across their chests. “What is this?!”

“You’ve embarrassed and disrespected us in our own house,” Lady Aelsa growled. “You came here with intentions to seduce us for your own purposes, haven’t you?”

“Be reasonable, lady, _you’re_ the one tryin’ to sell guns to a frickin’ militia!” Rocket exclaimed, the remaining Guardians moving to stand with Gamora, crowding near an unconscious Peter.

“Get them out of here,” Lord Araki ordered. The guards didn’t have to be told twice, sprinting across the room to attack, while the guests screamed in terror as they fled the building. Drax and Rocket immediately sprung into action by Gamora’s side, while Mantis tried her best to grapple their heads and calm them down - her combat training with Gamora still needed some work - and Groot half-heartedly wrapped a few of them up in branches, flinging them around like ragdolls.

“Listen to us, Lady Aelsa, Lord Araki!” Gamora shouted over the sounds of battle, rendering another handful of guards unconscious in quick succession. She had no desire to hurt them any worse unless she absolutely had to. “Let us explain ourselves, and maybe we can leave here in good faith.”

“Good faith? You’ve come to manipulate us,” Lady Aelsa said accusingly, pointing a long purple fingernail in Gamora’s direction. “We’re _done_ listening to you, Guardians.”

“Hold them off, I need to move Peter somewhere safe,” Gamora told Drax, who nodded sharply, roaring loudly as he tore through the crowd of oncoming guards. She slid underneath a guard’s legs and practically crawled the rest of her way across the floor to Peter, lifting his head into her lap to briefly check him for bleeding or bumps. When she was certain he was just unconscious, she hefted him into her arms and ran to the furthest corner of the room, setting him down carefully. “Peter?” she said softly, pushing his hair out his eyes. “We need that silver tongue of yours, so if you could just wake up…” He mumbled incoherently under his breath, his head lolling to one side.

Sighing, Gamora got to her feet and turned back towards the battle. It seemed that the Protar siblings were running out of guards, though their fury was still written all over their faces. She jogged back in their direction, neatly weaving through the fight, bursting through the crowd right in front of their faces. Both leapt back with a surprised gasp. “What do you think you’re doing?” Lady Aelsa exclaimed.

Gamora drew her sword, holding its tip right beneath their chins. “I implore you to listen to me before anyone else gets hurt,” she snarled. “You’ve scared your guests, you’ve put unnecessary stress on my team, and you’ve injured my boyfriend. This pointless fight, this childishness, it ends _now_.” She tilted the sword, grazing the underside of Lord Araki’s jawline. “Call them off. Call them off, or I make you bleed.”

He swallowed. “Guards, fall back,” he called hoarsely. Gamora could vaguely hear the sounds of heavy footfalls and the clattering of weapons falling to the floor behind her, but she didn’t dare take her eyes off the siblings. “We’re listening.”

“Good.” Gamora swiftly sheathed her sword again, straightening up. “After all, we came here to prevent war, not start one.”

“What do you mean?” Lady Aelsa said nervously.

“We know of your friendship with the Baluurian senator, Lady Aelsa, and we came here to stop you from selling weapons to them,” Gamora said. “Their militia intends to invade unstable planets and seek out personnel for their drug trafficking rings, people so desperate for money that they’ll do anything to make it. You both said you wanted your people to make an honest living, to do honest work and live honest lives. If those weapons end up with the Baluurians, there will be more people out there who _won’t_ get that choice.”

Aelsa and Araki exchanged considering glances, their shoulders slumping a little, hands unfurling from their sides. “Why didn’t you tell us in the first place?” Lord Araki asked. “We just wanted the mines, but if we had known about their cruelty, I would have never gotten into bed with the Baluurians in the first place.”

Gamora sighed. “In all honesty, the Nova Corps suggested we convince you through...other means. I suppose as the Guardians of the Galaxy, we’re known for our personal touch. I agree, we should have just been direct with you. It would have saved us from doing all of...this.” She gestured fruitlessly around her.

“Especially since you ended up tricking out your boyfriend!” Lady Aelsa exclaimed, scandalized. “We would _never_ \- I mean, if we knew about your - ”

“There are plenty of reasons we keep our relationship private,” Gamora said firmly. “What’s mine is mine. And I protect what’s mine. So I hope we’ve reached an understanding, Lady Aelsa, Lord Araki. But if you ever lay a hand on Peter again, I’ll raise my sword first, ask questions later.” Her brow quirked. “Do you get my meaning?”

Lady Aelsa gulped. “Yes, of course. So what do you recommend we do with the weapons?”

* * *

Peter stirred to find his vision was obscured by a familiar head of dark hair. Grinning sleepily, he reached over to affectionately pat her head. “G’morning, Gamora, how - wait. I don’t remember going to bed.”

“That’s because you didn’t.” Gamora rolled over to look at him, smiling fondly. “One of Lady Aelsa’s guards knocked you out because she discovered the truth.”

“Oh, crap,” Peter groaned, throwing his forearm across his eyes. “What happened after that?”

“The usual. Everything delved into absolute chaos, and I had to fix it,” Gamora remarked dryly, running her fingers through his hair. “You feel alright? No concussion or dizziness?”

“Little sore, but I’m alright.” He rubbed his eyes and sank into his pillow. “Everyone else okay? And did we get the job done? Or are we out twenty-five thousand units?”

“Are you doubting me, Peter Quill?” Gamora teased, lowering herself on top of Peter, pressing him into the mattress. “The others are fine. And I convinced Lady Aelsa and Lord Araki to give us the weapons. In exchange, I don’t report their missing finances to the Nova Corps.”

Peter blinked. “Wait, when did we learn about that?”

“ _We_ didn’t, _I_ did,” Gamora insisted. “While you were flirting with Araki, I asked around. It turns out, the dinner guests were such big fans of the Guardians, I barely had to say a word to get them to talk. Helps that you spent ten minutes making eyes at him.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Gamora. You know I only got eyes for you,” Peter grinned cheekily. Gamora groaned.

“I was barely paying attention, don’t stroke your own ego more than you have to,” she scolded.

“That’s not what I heard,” Peter sing-songed. “I saw your face near the end there, you were _totally_ jealous.”

“Of what? Of you paying attention to someone else for a brief moment in time?” Her voice lowered, growing huskier in a way that made Peter’s entire body stir with arousal. “I’m the one who gets to share your bed, who gets to touch you, who gets to call you mine.” She tugged at the collar of his T-shirt, revealing a bruise she’d left on him just last night. She ducked her head to kiss the mark, her teeth just barely scraping against his skin. He shivered. “What do _I_ have to be jealous of?”

“You’re right,” Peter said, his eyes darkening with pure want. His arms went around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. “You don’t got nothing to be jealous of, ‘cos you were so badass today, I’ve got a reward for you that I think you’ll like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always love writing mission fics, and the jealousy trope is definitely one of my guilty pleasures, so this was tons of fun! Apologies in advance to the lovely anon who sent this prompt in, as they requested it to be "RTW-ish", as in similar to one of my fic 'verses, but I wasn't exactly sure what that meant and couldn't find them again so I left that out as I was writing it. I hope this was enjoyable regardless, anon!
> 
> You can read this fic on [tumblr](http://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/177850511829/starmora-prompt-ewtrtw-ish-the-whole-team-goes-on) if you'd like, and I currently take Peter/Gamora and Scott/Hope fic prompts, including those for my own fic 'verses, [twenty questions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/823920) and [everybody wants to rule the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841176). I've fallen behind on prompts but am writing quite a bit these days, so expect a new prompt fill every Friday this month, except for the last Friday in which I'll be posting a chapter of my new AU! Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
